Your Bright Red Hair
by terra hotaru
Summary: Roxas had been Axel's boyfriend for two years and Axel's frustrated over Roxas' rejection. What was Roxas' problem and how can Axel cope with his pent up frustration? AkuRoku. AU. Yaoi. Dedicated for 8/13 although a little early. Complete! :D
1. Problem

This is originally meant for August 13th, you know, 8/13? Yeah, for my dedication to AkuRoku. Well, I'll think about that later. XD Hopefully I can submit a good one shot of AkuRoku at 8/13. Oh and if you're wondering why I don't continue my other continuing stories, it's because I'm pretty busy with life for now. Makes you wonder why I can write this out, ne? Ah well—I have no excuse for that. Anyway, please enjoy. It will be a while before I can really settle down with what life is giving me and start picking up with all five of my stories.

--

**Chapter 1**

**Problem**

Axel led a very happy life for the past one year. Why not? He got everything he ever wanted, a wonderful love-life, a great paying job, a beautiful house, a great look, a healthy life—basically he's complete and perfect. However, there's really nobody that's prefect, right? Yeah, Axel's _far_ from perfect as of now. He's literally distressed, frustrated, and miserable even with all that happiness around him. Sure, he had a big house which he had to pay for the rest of his thirty years in the bungalow residence over at Hollow Bastion—which is one of the residences where only wealthy people can live in. Yup, he had a great paying job and is currently aiming for self employed by opening a small business and yes, he got a freaking great look. You should see Axel and you'll be amazed and rendered speechless. He had this spiky natural red—_really­ _red—hair and he's tall, a bit thin maybe, but he had gain some weight ever since he lived with his boyfriend and he was looking ever so perfect.

Axel's a man and he's got a boyfriend. Don't be freaked out. It's perfectly normal—well, maybe not, since Axel was kinda freaked out when he found out that he fell in love with his one best friend of the same gender. He got through that phase eventually and had come to enjoy and accept it. He didn't care about what other people think as long as he had his blond lover with him—Roxas was his name and Roxas is the only and will be the last male that Axel had ever fallen in love with. Axel was no romantic person but he had dedicated himself to the little blond named Roxas. In addition, Axel was _not_ patient at all but for Roxas, he'd do and endure anything. That's just how special Roxas is.

To say it precisely, Axel was sexually frustrated. Before he started going out together with Roxas, Axel was always known as the player. He _at least_ got himself laid for four to five days a week. He's been together with Roxas for two years. A whole two years of relationship without sex—sex would be going off too far though. Axel was lucky if Roxas even allowed Axel to briefly kiss him. Axel didn't really know the reason. In fact, he had no clue at all. He was allowed to touch Roxas in certain intimate areas that no one could touch but really, if the redhead thought about it again, it wasn't really that intimate at all—just up until Roxas' chest and Axel was ashamed about it. Sometimes, the red head wished that he would stop getting any sudden urges whenever he saw his lithe blond. Well, maybe not.

This morning, Roxas was being an ass again about the whole thing. Axel was irritated to no end. Luckily, he could hold anything in like usual and pretend like nothing's happened. He didn't think he could stand another minute of this and he's barely surviving but he continued to struggle on. The redhead woke up early morning to go to work with Roxas as usual. Downstairs in the kitchen, Roxas was already up and preparing the breakfast. Axel took his bag and put a laptop into it then set the bag on the chair. After that, he walked into the kitchen, approaching his blond who was moving around the kitchen with that sexy little body Axel loved but was never allowed to touch more than he wanted.

When Axel stepped inside the kitchen, he moved directly to Roxas and hugged the lithe blond, preventing any other movement. Roxas was surprised and he yelped. He snapped his neck, looked behind him, and found out it was Axel. He sighed in relieve in the redhead's embrace and put a sweet smile on his face. "Morning Axel," he said sweetly, turning around so he could face Axel.

"Morning, sunshine," Axel replied happily. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffle. Good?" Roxas grinned, cerulean eyes bore into emerald.

"Sounds great," Axel purred, about to lean in and kiss the blond in front of him.

Roxas panicked slightly, his eyes went wider than usual while Axel closed in on him. He drew back a little but realized later that it was rude to do so. So, he put his hands on Axel's chest, grabbing the front of the redhead's shirt, taking care as to not touch even a single strand of Axel's hair, and shutting his eyes tightly—as if a single kiss could kill him and he was expecting the worse. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat, he leaned in closer and gave Axel a peck on the lips.

However, Axel wanted more. When Roxas was about to draw back, Axel forcefully tugged his blond closer and kissed Roxas harshly, not wanting to separate the contact. Roxas yelped at the sudden aggressiveness of Axel. He tried to push the red head in front of him away but was in vain. Axel was a lot bigger and more importantly, stronger than him. His heart raced as the kiss deepened. He was a bit terrified at the images forming in his head—not that he was disgusted with Axel. He actually enjoyed it but needless to say, he's still terrified. He squirmed when he felt the sudden intrusion in his mouth for the first time in the two years he had his relationship with Axel. It's not like Roxas had never make out before. He had made out a couple of times. However, this one with Axel felt so right for him yet the images formed in his head felt so _wrong_.

Finally, for the very first time in two years, Axel was able to stick his tongue inside Roxas' mouth. He felt pride swirling in his body as he's doing that. He continued to ravage the blond in front of him out of pure pleasure. With his skillful tongue, he ventured every single crevice he could find. He was snapped back to senses when he realized that Roxas didn't return the kiss at all—in fact, the blond was squirming and trying to get away from him. With a loud and very unhappy growl, Axel finally ignored the tingling sensations that had built inside his body and let go of Roxas.

After having got loose from Axel's embrace, Roxas collected himself, drew in a huge breath, and smiled sheepishly up to his lover. "Umm, the waffle's ready," he scurried away back into the kitchen where the waffle was and never took another glance to Axel again. He busied himself with the waffle, took the chocolate topping, and set it down on the table where Axel was already sitting. While Roxas was at that, Axel was watching intently with his emerald eyes. His eyes narrowed into slits when he noticed that somehow, Roxas was avoiding eye contact with him. He watched his blond even more, hoping to draw intention by doing that. It was awkwardly silent in the house and none of the two inhabitants liked it.

Roxas swallowed another lump in his throat and sat down on the chair across from Axel. He took a brochure and read it. Axel began to munch his waffles while Roxas tried his hardest to strike a conversation, "Hey, there's a sale at the supermarket. We need a new frying pan and—"

"Yea, alright. We'll go there tomorrow," Axel cut Roxas short with a stern voice.

Another five minutes of silence went by and Roxas tried to cheer up the situation again. "So, how's the waffle?"

Axel glued his attention to his waffle and answered, "It's just plain waffle."

Roxas' jaw dropped open at the answer. Axel was obviously irked and Roxas felt guilty. "Axel, look. I'm sorry about just now. I really am." Roxas swallowed again and tried to search for Axel's eyes. He chewed the inside of his mouth and waited patiently until Axel threw a fit at him or just plain hit him. Axel had always been patient with him but he was almost sure that Axel's really irritated.

Axel took in a deep breath and finally met his gaze with Roxas'. He bit his tongue _hard_ so that he could keep his anger in and he finally replied, "What's your excuse this time?" Axel smirked, trying to joke around with it a little bit.

"I'm really not ready…" Roxas mumbled those words incoherently, inaudible for Axel. "I—I mean, the waffles will burn if I don't attend to it and we'll be late for your job and my class?" He grinned, answering uncertainly, hoping that Axel would buy his reasons.

"The waffles done and I think we have ten minutes to spare." Axel answered easily and stood up, approaching Roxas.

"What? Axel…" Roxas quickly jumped up from his seat too and hastily backed away. He quickly found himself ran up against the wall as Axel continued to approach him. "I-I'm not ready!" Roxas shouted as Axel was one step away from him.

"We've been going for almost two years now." Yeah, _almost._ Axel remembered exactly when he and Roxas first met. He'd never forget that day. August 13 and today's July 26.

"I know Axel… But…"

"Alright," Axel growled and forced a smile on his face. "Alright, I understand. Let's just—let's just go. I'll go get the car ready."

"I'll be—coming soon once I've done the dishes."

Axel hummed softly and took his backpack, going away through the door near the kitchen into the garage. The drive was silent and Roxas felt even guiltier.

Now, said red head was in his big office, sitting and just day dreaming and fantasizing his blond. He got some urgent project up his sleeves but he just hadn't got the motivation to do it for now and a whole team was waiting for his instruction. Axel wouldn't budge from his seat. He's worried that Roxas had lost all feelings to him while he's really infatuated with the blond. He couldn't stand the idea of living without Roxas and he couldn't come up with a plan that would surely make him win and at the same time make Roxas happy. For Axel, as long as Roxas didn't dedicate himself to Axel on the bed, Roxas wouldn't be his. After all, wasn't sex meant that you love someone? That's why it's called making love.

A small knock on the door snapped Axel back to his senses. After a while, a male with blonde Mohawk hair came into the office with a grin. "Hey," he called.

"What, Demyx?" Axel asked, irritated.

"Whoa, someone's sure not in a good mood today." Demyx gave his usual huge grin. Axel's eyes narrowed into slits to show how irritated he was. "Uh, okay." Demyx sweat dropped. "Roxas again?"

"Do you need to ask that _every __**single **__time_?" Axel growled and bumped his forehead on the brown wooden desk, _hard_.

Demyx chuckled nervously. "Umm—your forehead's bleeding," he grinned awkwardly and rushed to take the box of tissue that's on the table across from where Axel's sitting. He offered the tissue to Axel but Axel ignored him.

Axel took a deep breath. "He's driving me crazy and I'm not trying to sound like some freaking Britney Spears."

"You don't need to mention that you know. Now that song's stuck in my head again." Demyx laughed. "Anyway, you should really go outside. The whole team's waiting for you, dude," he pointed his thumb outside the room. "No need to worry about Roxas. It's the same thing with me when I got together with Zexion."

"I'm _not_ worrying about it." Axel growled.

"No really. I mean, Zexion's really stiff about those stuffs too. I'm not allowed to touch him or anything—you know, when I desperately wanted to." Demyx tried to meet his gaze with Axel's. Axel just nodded without saying anything, gesturing him to continue. "Well, I suppose Zexion was just really shy with me. We got around fine after two months when we talk—have a heart to heart," the dirty blond smiled. "He said that he just wanted to take it slow."

"Two months." Axel grunted. "We're talking about two years here, Dem."

"Uh yeah. Well, just be patient. Roxas will come around eventually. Now, we've got a whole team waiting."

"Fine," Axel took a deep breath and finally stood up from his seat, walked pass Demyx to the door, and briefed his team about the project.

--

Yay, shortest chapter I've ever written! Hope you guys like short stuff. And I haven't been writing for long, so I hope you guys can forgive me if this is crappy. I don't have a lot of alone time for myself when I write this. XD And yeah, it was written at 26. Three days ago. Wow, this took me really long... O.O Weird...

This story's for fun and is dedicated to entertain you. I really hope you enjoyed it though. Please tell me what you think! Thank you! That would really help to see if I should continue this or delete it completely. Maybe around the next or the next two chapters, this will be over. So, yeah! Thank you! I hope I have a lot of free time this two weeks. I'll be traveling out of town. XD

I hope you guys have a nice day! Best wishes! XD Oh, and remember to tell if I should write some really detailed naughty stuffs. I'll try... if you want it. XD Thanks!


	2. A Secret and A Project

Hiya people, I miss ya all! So, right, on with the update. XD I'm very sorry if anyone's out of character though. I'm trying my best to get them stay in character. Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 2**

**A Secret and A Project**

Roxas walked out of his Physics class with a big yawn. Holding a large textbook of Beginner Physics with his right arm, he raised his left hand and stretched himself until he heard a loud crack coming from his shoulder. He ran said hand through his hair and messed it up causing his spiky blond hair to become even more unruly. He didn't bother to comb it back into shape making him looked like he just got up from bed and had been having a rough night. He took in a deep breath. The cold air went inside through his nose and he could feel his stomach becoming cold. Hollow Bastion's too cold for his liking. The blond grew up in Twilight Town, a tropical town—where the temperature was either warm or hot all year round. Thus, he hadn't really adapted to Hollow Bastion's low temperature even though he had been living there with Axel for a year.

He cringed when the name Axel went through his head and shuddered a bit—whether it's because of the cold air or because of Axel, the blond's not sure but he's quite sure Axel's really frustrated and wanted so badly to get him on the bed and stripped him naked. Roxas won't let that happen—well, not so soon even though he's painfully aware that their two years anniversary's coming soon. He felt ever so guilty and said guilt's beginning to eat his stomach—or maybe he's just hungry. The blond only took a bite of the waffle this morning and all the blame could go into Axel's account since Axel's the one who'd been so persistence and aggressive. In addition, Roxas just couldn't make himself chew and swallow this morning though he's really used to swallow the lump that's frequently ruling over his throat. He even thought if he should go see the doctor and have a surgery on his throat. Maybe he's got a throat cancer—if there's one since he also always felt his breath hitching and his throat—or maybe his heart's clenching whenever he saw Axel. That's not really good because Roxas saw Axel _every __**single**__ day._

Releasing his breath, Roxas reached into his jacket's pocket and took out his cell phone. He flipped said cell phone open and dialed his friend's number. It's already noon and he's sure Zexion would want to have lunch with him. Either way, if Zexion refused, he just had to use force. He really needed Zexion right now for whatever reasons that's inside his head. Zexion's voice could be finally heard after the phone call was received at the third ring, "Yea, Roxas?" Asked Zexion's deep but at the same time soft voice.

"Hey, lunch together in ten minutes?"

"I got English lit class, Roxas."

Roxas grinned, "Skip it," he replied easily without even sparing a second of thought.

"I never skip classes." Zexion answered with his emotionless tone.

"C'mon, Zexion. Please? I really need someone to talk to right now." Roxas pouted. Ever since the blond lost his best friend—meaning Axel—Roxas had been telling all his frustrations to Zexion. In the past, it's Axel who knew everything about him. However, now that he's Axel's boyfriend and all his problems cause is really Axel, he couldn't possibly tell it to Axel. So, he had to find someone. Zexion's a year older than him and the lilac haired male was really a calm and patient listener. Ever since then, Zexion had been lending his ear to Roxas.

"You sound more and more like Demyx."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Demyx?" He laughed. "I could never become as crazy as your boyfriend," he grinned. "You're lucky you've got a boyfriend like him."

"Trust me, I'm not really that lucky. He asked me to basically have sex with him two months after I agreed to go out with him. Meanwhile, _your_ Axel's been patient enough for _**two**_ years." Zexion debated easily.

"That's really what I want to talk to you about. Skip the class? I'll treat you the foot-long vegetarian sandwich over at the cafeteria."

"That is a good deal. I accept." Zexion laughed lightly.

"Meet you there in ten minutes."

The phone call ended and Roxas put his blue cell phone back inside his pocket. He walked over to his locker and took out his white colored skateboard with some fancy décor. He shoved his huge Physics textbook inside and slammed the locker door shut. With his light backpack and his skateboard, the blond headed over to the cafeteria which was ten minutes away from where he's currently in, the Physics class took place in a building located downtown of the college.

Roxas saw Zexion inside the cafeteria. Holding his skateboard, he stepped closer to the male, took of his backpack and put it on the empty seat beside him and sat down. Zexion was sitting elegantly on the chair, reading his English Literature textbook. He sneaked a peek to Roxas and his eyes were met with those intense blue. "I'll go order. What do you wanna drink?" The blond asked, taking off his jacket, hanging it on the chair, and standing up.

"Diet Coke and the sandwich you promised." Zexion answered, shifting his glance back to his book.

"Uh—" Roxas laughed slightly. "I don't mean to intrude but aren't you thin enough already? I was beginning to think you're anorexic," the blond smiled sheepishly, thinking that Zexion would look better with a little more meat.

"Well," Zexion answered playfully while at the same time maintaining his same emotionless tone. "Are you suggesting that I'd better take you home with me so you can feed me like what you did with Axel?"

"Yeah well, Axel used to be anorexic and he's not now. So, that's a good idea, actually." Roxas grinned. "I mean, doesn't Demyx take care of you?"

"You _seriously_ think that Demyx would cook and clean up around the house?" Zexion asked disbelievingly.

Roxas frowned and looked up to the cafeteria's ceiling, thinking and imagining Demyx in apron, holding the wok and frying pan in the kitchen, cooking—and holding the vacuum cleaner, cleaning the room. He bit his lower lips, a gesture that Axel could never be able to resist. He shook his head and shifted his attention back to his best friend. "Well, it could be possible."

"He can't even take care of himself." Zexion smiled lightly. "He got out of the bedroom soaking wet causing the carpet to be damp, he managed to blew up the oven last time he tried to heat up some fast foods, he threw every thing in the closet and never bothered to clean them up, he vacuumed his own office paper the last time he offered to help me with the house, he—" the lilac haired male paused, looking over to eye the blond in front of him. "You wanna hear more?"

Roxas grinned sheepishly. "Um, I think I heard enough. So basically, he's still a baby?" he asked, quite unsure while at the same time trying to sound polite. This is really the first time he ever heard Zexion talking that much and even tells him about Demyx. Roxas didn't know Demyx that well. He just knew him since Axel frequently hung out with the dirty blond and frankly, he liked Demyx's cheerful personality quite a bit though the guy could be quite crazy sometimes.

"You got it."

"We're basically the same. I have to do all the household chores for Axel too—well, not that Axel can't take care of himself, it's more like I want to take care of him and I know that you can't really enjoy the food you cook yourself all that much." Roxas grinned.

"Good to have you as a good friend."

"Alright, so you still up for that order or you want other stuffs? You can choose whatever you want since I'm feeling very generous today."

Zexion closed his textbook and looked up to the ceiling, thinking for a bit and threw his attention to the big blackboard across from where he was sitting. On the huge blackboard was written the menu in the café written in colorful chalk. "I'll have today's special then and you can get me that fancy chocolate slush you always have."

Roxas smiled. "Coming right up."

Roxas walked over to the counter and placed his order. After he had paid for it, he took the foods back to where Zexion's sitting and set it down on the table. Zexion took his soup, mashed potatoes, ham sandwich, and chocolate slush. He opened his ham sandwich and took a bite all the while watching Roxas closely, wondering whether Roxas would start the conversation soon or he should start it himself. He cleared his throat when he found out that Roxas was dozing off. Roxas shook his head and eyed Zexion, he smiled. "Oh umm," he grinned. He took a slurp of his chocolate slush and shifted his attention back to his hands, playing with his fingers on his lap. "Axel seemed really mad this morning." He bit his tongue.

"Okay."

"I'm sure he's fine but I feel really guilty over all this." Roxas took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"You should really try to talk it out with him. Why are you so afraid of him?" Zexion inquired, sipping his hot soup slowly.

"You know why."

"The things Namine said?"

"Yeah, I've become a bit traumatic over that and the scene of Sora and Kairi really didn't help me with anything." Roxas was reminded with his cousin, Sora, who had been dating with a auburn haired hirl, Kairi. Sora and Kairi had been best friend since they were small. Roxas knew little about Kairi though since he only knew Sora about four years ago.

"Riku's really freaked out too." Riku was one of Sora's best friends. The three were really great friends and they seemed inseparable. However, from Roxas' point of view, their friendship's been really awkward when Sora decided to become Kairi's boyfriend. Sora told Roxas that Riku's been avoiding him and Kairi.

"Yeah. It's weird, you know... I can't believe Kairi had that little secret."

"You can't blame her—although, I think it was rather hilarious." Zexion chuckled softly.

Roxas grinned. There was really no denying it since Zexion had been laughing so hard when Roxas told him about Kairi's secret. It's really unusual for Zexion to be showing that much emotion that time. Roxas could hardly find the male smiling. "Things didn't work out well between Sora and Kairi. In fact, I think Sora's seeing Riku a lot right now. I wonder if that's a good thing."

"As Demyx always says, things will all work out well in the end." Zexion quoted with his calm and deep tone.

"Well, I feel really bad for Axel. I'll try anything to get over with this trauma of mine... But—"

"You should really let him know, Roxas."

"He'll laugh at me and think I'm stupid. He won't take the time to understand me," Roxas pouted, dismissing the idea completely.

"You really think that?"

"Well, no." Roxas answered uncertainly. "But I still can't bring myself to tell him and Namine's been scaring me out."

"Don't listen to Namine. She's changed a lot after you got together with Axel."

"Changed?" Roxas tilted his head to the side, not really understanding what Zexion meant. He hadn't notice any changes in Namine. The blond girl's still one of his best friends and will always be. She's still really kind to him and had been trying to help him with the problem although—said 'help' did nothing but scared Roxas even more. Needless to say, Roxas appreciated it.

"You'd better find out for yourself and the solution for your problem this time is," Zexion paused, changing the topic completely. "your cell phone."

"Huh? It's not going to the gym to play basketball anymore?"

"No, that's not going to help with anything. Take your cell phone out." Zexion ordered and waited until Roxas took out the cell phone. "Dial Axel's number. Simple as that."

"What? That's not a solution!" The blond protested.

"I have to go. I can still catch up with my lit class. Bye." Zexion said hastily, finishing his soup, taking his sandwich, chocolate slush, and text book and stepped out of the café without even glancing back to Roxas.

"Some solution," Roxas growled but smiled afterwards. He held his cell phone in front his face and had a stare off with it, battling inwardly on whether or not to take Zexion's advice. He flipped open the cell phone a minute after and start putting in Axel's number which he had memorized. He chuckled when the image of Axel's saying "Got it memorized?" sprung into his head. That's Axel's most favorite and catchy phrase. He paused when he arrived at the last number, thinking on what he should say to Axel. Before the blond could think any further though, his cell phone rang and it was a phone call from Axel. He couldn't help but smile and answered the call.

"Roxy," called the familiar voice from the other side.

"Hi. I was just about to call you." Roxas replied truthfully with his sweetest voice. He loved Axel so much and he couldn't help but feel guilty over his own stupid fears.

"Really?" Roxas could almost _hear_ Axel smiling. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you wanted to call me but I called first." Silence and Axel waited for a while for a response. "So?"

Roxas cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp to get his brain to work and start forming out words and sentences but none came out. He laughed nervously and replied, "Well, what are you calling me for?"

"Just wanna hear your voice. I remembered that you don't have class now."

"Yeah, I'll be free for the next hour."

"So, whatcha wanna call me for?" Axel pursued again with a playful voice.

"Well—" Roxas trailed off. "I just wanted to hear your voice too."

"O really?" Axel laughed, sounding happy. "Well, you've heard it now. Is it as sexy as ever?" The red head purred.

Roxas blushed and laughed it off, having a tingling feeling of sensation in his still-empty stomach. "Urh, yeah. Yeah," he replied nervously. "Um—I... Axel, about this morning..."

"Yeah?" Axel asked when he noticed Roxas was trailing off.

"You're not mad right? I'm sorry. I—"

"Nah. It's okay." Axel answered bitterly even though he wanted to convince his blond. "I can wait." That sounded forced in Roxas' ear.

"Um—yeah. Thanks... I guess..." Roxas bit the inside of his mouth, hating the awkward conversation.

"You said something about wanting to buy a frying pan this morning."

"Oh, right. I can go there by myself there if you're busy."

"No, I can pick you up." Axel offered.

"I can get away early from class today. It's better if we meet there." Roxas smiled.

"Alright. I'll be there around seven."

"Cool. I'll be waiting."

"Sure. You'll be going there around—what?" Axel inquired.

"Hmm—maybe around five or six. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. Alright then. Take care of yourself. I don't want my little blond getting kidnapped." Axel laughed followed by Roxas giggling.

"I'm sure you'll come and save me if that happens." Roxas replied playfully.

"Sure. Just put some good credit for me in your heart."

"Mm hmm. Had your lunch?"

"Having it. You?"

"Having it too. You should eat a lot." Roxas suggested, still having a feeling that Axel's anorexic.

"I can't swallow this junk." Axel laughed.

"What junk? What are you eating?"

"Some fancy steak in some fancy restaurant Demyx picked. You should open a restaurant, Rox. Your cooking's the best. It got me through my anorexic problem."

Roxas laughed, feeling flattered. "Yeah, I'll just cook you a lot of food tonight, okay?"

"Great."

Silence.

"So..." The both said at the same time and they laughed.

"Have to go back to the office or Demyx will be over my head again."

"Yeah, I have to go to my class too. Umm... Axel..." Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat that was formed out of nervousness. Axel hummed softly as a response. "I love you."

Axel smiled on the other side. It was quite rare that Roxas would say those three words first. He replied gently, "I love you too."

"Bye."

Roxas ended the phone call, flipped his cell phone close, and shoved it inside his pocket. With a smile, he finished up his lunch, took his skateboard while still holding his leftover chocolate slush, and skateboarded away to the other building across from the café.

--

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Axel kept hearing the voice coming from his cell phone. He finally ended the phone call with a sigh and he looked up from his eat to eye Demyx that was sitting in front of him. "You know that I rarely care about you doing your job or not." Demyx pouted with a grin.

"Well, you should now." Axel grinned deviously.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, mouth still full with spaghetti and his lips red with the tomato sauce.

"Cause I've got a new urgent project for you guys." Axel laughed.

Demyx couldn't help but wonder what with his mouth open. He never like it whenever Axel's laughing like that and he could almost tell that the project would involve Roxas. Well, he'll know soon enough after he finished his spaghetti and gotten back to the office with that best friend and also co-worker of his.

--

I'm sorry if it looked like I'm bashing Kai and Nami. But I can't see any other person. I hope you guys won't be disappointed when the plot is revealed which supposedly is in the next chapter (if I don't drag and make it longer than expected again). The plot's really simple... :D Oh, and I've decided there will be no naughty in this story, it will be censored—maybe it will just go as far as romantic fluff. I'm sorry but I can't get it through my conscience if I write a too detailed naughty and my sister's basically disappointed in me when she read No Idea—so, yup, no naughty. I'm really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me and will still read this through... :) Anyway, have a nice day and best wishes for all of you!

--

Oh and I'll reply the review that I can't reply to here.

Rikku2233 : Hey, I missed you! Glad to know that you're still reading my story! XD So, I've updated hope you enjoyed it. Just gonna edit it so that this reply come out. XD Thank you very much! And I'm overjoyed to know that there's another addiction coming and that you're happy with me starting a new story. Thanks!

123 : You'll know soon enough about Roxas' awkward behaviour in the next chapter (hopefully) thank you very much!! Hope this chapter keeps your curiosity up!

--

Oh and maybe some of you guys have figured out the plot already after reading this. XD I won't be surprised since it's really really simple... :D thank you!


	3. Your Bright Red Hair

Wow, how time flies. I can't believe I haven't updated this since a week ago. I'm sorry for the long update and here it is, the final chapter. Hope you like it!

--

**Chapter 3**

**Your Bright Red Hair**

After his math class, Roxas decided to drag Zexion along to the mall. He hated going alone to the mall. Axel never knew about that. Whenever he's walking alone in a crowded place, people always looked at him. He's not sure whether it's a look of pure disgust or pure lust but he's very sure that he didn't like it. To tell the truth, he had been molested once too. Someone grabbed his butt in the bus and he'd been freaked out because of that and never took the bus to college anymore. He'd rather use his skateboard than use the bus. Axel seemed to notice that so one day, the red head suddenly offered to drive Roxas to college. Roxas couldn't be happier.

When Roxas got out of his math class, Zexion was already waiting outside for him. The lilac haired male stood beside the door with his back leaning against the wall, his arms folded, and his head looked down on the floor. His hair covered half of his face beautifully. Roxas almost jumped a feet high when he stared to his right and found Zexion there. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, calming down his beating heart. "Hi. How long have you been waiting?" Roxas asked.

"Half an hour," Zexion answered and walked away. Roxas followed closely from behind.

"So, you're up for the Downtown Mall, right?" The blond asked, making sure of Zexion's decision since he hadn't received one when he called that best friend of his.

"I wouldn't be waiting if I'm not." Zexion said sternly, still walking ahead of Roxas.

"Okay," Roxas smiled. They walked together silently to the Downtown Mall which was just ten minutes away. Zexion took out his cell phone and dialed Demyx's number. He thought he should let Demyx know that he won't be coming back home soon since he had to accompany Roxas.

A bright cheerful sound could be heard from the other side of the phone when the call was answered. "Zexy!" Demyx squealed causing Zexion to remove his cell phone from his ear. A few seconds later, Zexion put the cell phone on speaker mode. Roxas just watched from the side while still walking and catching up with Zexion. The blond hated himself for being so short. Whenever he walked with people taller than him, he almost always had to run just to catch up. Zexion used to be shorter than him. Roxas didn't know what happened but Zexion had been growing in height for the pass couple of years not to mention Sora was also taller than him now.

"Demyx," Zexion began, trying to start a normal little conversation with his lover.

"Zexy, listen," Demyx cut Zexion short. "I can't come home early tonight. Axel thought of some project and we have to work overtime because of that. I'm really sorry but I have to help Axel on this one," the dirty blond explained with pleading voice.

Zexion blinked a couple of times and Roxas watched Zexion's expression carefully while listening in the conversation. "What kind of project?"

"Well, uh. It's confidential," Demyx chuckled loudly.

"Confidential?" Roxas narrowed his eyes into slits and couldn't hold himself from asking. "I'll have to ask Axel about that. Huh? Wait, does that mean he won't be coming to the supermarket with me?"

"Eh? Roxas? You there?" Demyx sounded nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I'm going to the mall with Zex," Roxas answered calmly, wondering why Demyx didn't sound very comfortable with him.

"Thus, I can't come back early too," Zexion added.

"Shit! Roxas is really there?!" Demyx shouted.

"Um—yeah," Roxas laughed, still a bit confused.

"That's not good. Wait, wait, wait! Am I on speaker?!"

"You just realized?" Zexion asked, smiling lightly because of his boyfriend's dumbfounded-ness.

"Argh! Axel's going to kill me! Sorry Zex, gotta go. Bye. See ya tonight."

The phone ended abruptly. With a small pout, Zexion tucked his slide cell phone back into his bag. "Wonder what's up," he mumbled.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows with his eyes glued to the floor, wondering what happened but couldn't find any possible answer. He smiled a while later and dismissed all his deep thoughts. "Maybe Axel just got some really good idea for his project that needed to be done. I'll just phone him. If he's not coming, we can hang out in the mall then. Is that alright?" The blond eyed his best friend for approval.

"Sure, we haven't hung out together for a long time," Zexion nodded.

The two continued their walk to the mall while Roxas was trying to call Axel. The blond was getting more and more impatient and worried every time Axel didn't pick up the phone.

--

Axel was sitting in his office plotting his plan. He smirked when he realized how genius he was for thinking up of said plan. Suddenly, Demyx came into his office abruptly. He glanced up and his eyes were met with a pair of blue. Seeing that worried look on Demyx's face spelled everything bad for Axel. Nothing would turn up right if Demyx came in like that and Axel was correct. "Axel, Roxas knows!" Demyx squealed with a worried look on his face.

"Know what?" Axel snapped, not looking very happy.

"Uh well—" Demyx scratched the back of his neck, smiled sheepishly, and threw his gaze to the floor, a little bit intimidated by the looks Axel threw at him. "I was talking with Zexion," the dirty blond eyed the redhead carefully, wanting to know what Axel's expression looked like. Axel seemed quite furious but somehow was able to calmly wait until Demyx was finished with his explanation. "I didn't know Roxas was there and I somehow—" Demyx trailed off.

"So, Roxas knew _everything_?!"

"No, no, no, no!" Demyx quickly interrupted before Axel could go into anymore outburst and he succeeded in saving his own life by doing that. "He just knew about our secret project. I didn't tell him anything. He couldn't have found out."

"Dem, Roxas—" Before Axel could continue with his words, his cell phone that was set on the desk vibrated violently. The screen blinked furiously (in Axel's point of view), showing the familiar name of Roxas. "Roxas is calling me now," the redhead growled.

"Oh no, he couldn't have guessed it, right? That would be no fun," Demyx pouted and grinned.

"Fun? That's all you think of?" Axel growled. "Just go make your phone call, Dem."

"Sure," Demyx giggled. "I'm sure you can handle Roxas."

Axel pulled his hair out of frustration and scratched his head furiously, abusing his scalp. His red hair was messier than ever in fact if people didn't know, people would think that he was jolted by electricity—that or maybe he was trying to turn his hair Kusabi-style. He sighed in relieve when the phone stopped vibrating. That moment of relief didn't last very long since the phone was soon vibrating again—another call from Roxas. Axel was considering of whether he should answer the call or just leave Roxas be. Roxas wouldn't be worried about him anyway, he thought. Third ring and Axel was still hesitant. Fourth ring and he finally made up his mind to just go through with it and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he said ignorantly, slumping down on his chair, spun it around, and dropped his long lanky feet on the desk.

"Axel," Roxas sounded worried and Axel already felt guilty. "I was calling you and—"

Axel quickly racked up his brain for excuses and finally he came up with one. "I left the phone in the office."

"Oh, alright," Roxas sighed. "I heard from Demyx that you had some project? Are you still coming tonight?"

Axel looked around his office, hoping silently that somehow the wall or the ceiling will give him answers but none came. "No," he answered uncertainly.

"Okay. I'll go with Zexion then. Meet you at home."

"Yeah, sure," the redhead chuckled awkwardly. "I think—I need to change my strategy," he mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair and bumping his forehead to his desk.

--

"That was weird," Roxas mumbled after the call ended and went ahead to inform Zexion that Axel's not coming. Zexion nodded as an answer and the two walked to the mall silently. For two hours, they browsed the mall. Roxas had bought the frying pan and some groceries. Zexion didn't buy anything but he helped the blond carry the bags. Roxas was the one who was tired out first and said that he had to go home. It was already seven and he hoped that Axel's on his way home though he's quite sure that Axel would be home really late. On their way out of the mall, Roxas noticed a very strange pink. The pink headed man came straight up to him and the blond quickly took cover behind Zexion. He was pretty sure that the man was a molester, holding a bouquet of flowers and all.

Zexion frowned. "Can we help you?"

The pink headed man smiled and shoved the flower to Zexion. "This is for you, beautiful," he purred.

"O—kay..." Roxas nodded, confused and came out from his hiding. With a soft smile on his face, the blond approached the pink headed man and without warning, laid a kick right to the man's groin. The man hissed and doubled over in pain, the bouquet of flowers dropped together with him to the cold mall floor. "Let's go, Zex," Roxas took Zexion's hand and dragged his lilac haired friend away.

"I didn't know you can do that."

Roxas smiled sheepishly. "It seems—I can protect others but not myself."

--

"Okay, Plan one failed." Demyx giggled. He was standing in the corner of the mall with Axel, watching as the scene took fold and Roxas and Zexion walked out of the mall. "Marluxia's gonna be feeling that in the night," he added.

"Well, that, at least proved one thing," Axel grimaced and put on his black hoodie, shielding his face.

"Hmm?" Demyx quirked an eyebrow and ran to catch up with Axel. "Prove what?"

"Roxas lied to me about his feelings."

"What?" Demyx was about to ask what the redhead had meant but he had walked away. He helped the pink haired man up and followed after Axel soon. "What about plan two?" he asked out of curiosity.

Axel grinned weakly. "We don't do that because I don't have a plan two."

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't really have a plan to begin with, Dem."

--

Zexion had decided to walk Roxas back home what with all the bags of groceries that he's sure that the blond wouldn't be able to handle them all alone. They were taking the bus even though Roxas had protested and said that he'd never take the bus again. However, the blond was soon convinced by Zexion that it would be okay with him there—little do they know that there were two black hooded strangers following them. The bus was unusually full and crowded. Zexion and Roxas had to stand. One of the black hooded one came close and stood behind Roxas. The stranger reached out and grabbed Roxas' butt. Roxas yelped and jumped, bumping into Zexion's body. Zexion was caught off guard and had no other choice than to hug Roxas close so the two didn't end up falling down. Roxas blushed deeply and quickly stood straight, stepping backwards to give Zexion some space.

When they were about to find the culprit, the two black hooded man already got off the bus at the bus stop.

--

Demyx laughed lightly after getting off the bus. "So, you did have a plan two!"

"That's not a plan," Axel rolled his eyes.

"But it sure came out well. Roxas was blushing madly. They were so cute."

"What?" Axel's eyes narrowed.

"Well, they are best friends."

"They're more than that, Dem."

"Huh? I don't understand. Were you trying to pull a prank on Roxie?"

Axel didn't answer; he remained silent which confused Demyx even more.

--

When Roxas was home, he put down all the bags down on the kitchen floor. He leaved it be and stepped into the dining room, throwing his backpack on one of the dining chairs. He sat down and sighed, images of his embarrassing moments with Zexion sprang up in his mind. He didn't like being _that_ close to someone. He would blush madly and more so since Zexion was his best friend. He silently cursed the person who had grabbed his butt, hoping that the molester die a slow and painful death. The blond will _never_ take the bus again. It was dangerous and that's last—no matter who convinced him or no matter how convincing it was.

It took him some time to get back home because one of the grocery bags suddenly tore apart and they had to pick up all the groceries. Zexion went home after they've arrived in front of the residence. Roxas reached out for the chips that ware sitting on the table in front of him. He took a bag of Doritos and began to munch. He shouted and jumped up from his seat when he felt a presence behind him. He snapped his head only to find the very familiar redhead. "Oh, Axel. You're home," he smiled, hiding his surprise. He sighed when he realized that he had made a mess of the dining area. The bag of Doritos had miraculously fallen out of his hand and went scattering on the floor. "Ah, I have to clean that up," the blond mumbled. He was about to head into the kitchen to get the towel but a hand gripped his arm and held him back.

Roxas soon found himself in Axel's embrace. He looked up behind him to find his lover's face but Axel was hiding his face in Roxas' hair. "Roxas..."

"Did something happen?"

"Just tell me if you don't like me."

"Eh? What?" Roxas blinked and quickly jumped out of the embrace, standing face to face with Axel.

"The one you really have feeling for is Zexion, right? You wanted to go with me because you know that Zexion already has Demyx."

Roxas frowned deeply. "Where'd you got that idea from?"

"If I'm wrong then why are you always avoiding me?" Axel demanded, pretty sure about his guesses. "I saw you in the mall, you took his hand. In the bus, you bumped into his body and you blushed."

"How'd you know? Wait, were you?"

"Yes, I was the one who grabbed your butt on the bus."

"Axel, it's not like that!"

"Not like that?! Then, what is it, Roxas?!"

Silence. Roxas couldn't find the right word to tell Axel. Cerulean eyes met desperate green. _If you keep everything hidden, it will be the end of your relationship soon, Roxas._ The words that Zexion once said to him suddenly sprang up to his mind. "Axel..."

"It's been two years, Roxas."

"It's not like that... I was... I didn't like to be kissed and be touched by you because—because..." there was yet again a long silence. Roxas took in a deep breath. When he opened his mouth to speak, he found that his voice was gone and his throat had gone dry. He swallowed and tried again, clearing his throat a bit. "It was because—I'm afraid that you were—umm..."

"What?" Axel cut out of curiousness. His anger had all disappeared when he saw Roxas' nervous expression.

Roxas finally eyed Axel. "You know—" he trailed off with a sheepish smile. "That hair," he pointed to Axel's bright red hair, "you bright red hair," the blond swallowed and played with his own fingers. "It..." Roxas paused again and Axel was growing more and more frustrated that ever. He folded his arms to his chest, tapped his foot on the wooden floor, waiting for Roxas to spill the beans. Five minutes passed and nothing came out. Axel pulled his hair out of frustration and Roxas's face paled while watching the gesture. "No, no, don't do that," the blond pleaded, raising his hands in an attempt to stop Axel from pulling said hair but his hands were gripped by Axel's.

"What's wrong with my hair?!" Axel asked desperately. He would kill himself if Roxas answered that it stunk. He wanted eye contact with the lithe blond in front of him but Roxas was obviously trying to avoid the pair of emerald eyes. He didn't struggle and just let Axel held on to his hands while his face stared away to the floor beneath him. "I wash it and hair dries it everyday, Rox," the redhead growled.

"It's not that," Roxas whispered.

"_What_?" Axel growled.

"It doesn't seem real."

"Huh?" Axel's expression depicted of someone who had just gotten jolted by thunder.

"Well, uh—I was afraid that you're bald."

"What? Bald? Where'd you get that idea from?"

"It's—I... Can we sit down and talk about this, Axel? I'm really scared that your hair might... fall?"

"You're just making up excuses, aren't you?" Axel narrowed his eyes into mere slits.

"No! You see..." Roxas released a huge sigh. "You know the last time I went to Sora's? Well, I accidentally stepped in on him making out with Kairi. You know how making out is—um... so, Kairi was on the hot and pulled Sora's hair and so did Sora. When Sora pulled though..." Roxas paused and bit his lower lips. "Well, Sora pulled all of Kairi's hair down and I saw it—Kairi was—she's bald. Oh my god... I don't want to know that you're bald too, Axel. Please don't tell me that you're..."

Axel's face grimaced but suddenly the redhead was laughing wildly, doubling over, releasing his grip on Roxas' hands, falling down, holding his hurting stomach firmly. He couldn't believe what he just heard and the mental images that were forming in his head. Several minutes after, Axel had finally calmed down. He stood up and eyed the blushing blond. "Roxas, you're unbelievably delusional."

Roxas pouted and looked away. "Well, sorry about that."

"Come here."

"What?" Roxas blinked.

"I said, come here." Axel stepped closer and pulled the blond into a crushing hug. He released the blond later but with one arm still around Roxas' waist. With his other available hand, he took Roxas' and lifted it to his head. "Try to pull or tug it," the redhead said softly with his calming voice. He laughed again, "Don't worry, it won't get tugged of. I'm not bald."

Roxas narrowed his baby blue eyes, still a bit hesitant. Axel's hand went off from Roxas' and returned to putting it around Roxas' waist. Roxas swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He shut his eyes tight, memories of Sora taking off Kairi's hair and images of Kairi's bald face came springing into his mind. At last, at a slow motion rate, his hand arrived at the edge of Axel's hair. Axel waited patiently all the while impatient with his burning urges to just ravage the blond in front of him. It really didn't help any with Roxas being that close to him. Seconds after, Roxas was pulling at Axel's hair. First, it had started softly and slowly and Roxas opened his eyes carefully, taking in the image, not fully mentally prepared to see the image of a bald Axel. The hair remained intact.

Roxas was still unsure. So to satisfy his curiosity, he pulled Axel hair, _hard._ Axel hissed at the pain of his abused scalp. He thought the mass of hair Roxas was gripping were going to be pulled off. Luckily, it's not. Roxas found it funny and he pulled again. A satisfied smile tugged on his lips and he finally let go of the Axel's poor hair. He sneaked his arms around Axel's neck. "You're really _not_ bald, right?" Roxas asked, making sure.

"Well, what do you think?" Axel grinned.

"Umm—" Roxas grinned sheepishly, leaning up to put his forehead on Axel's. "Maybe you stick it real hard that it won't come off?" he laughed lightly.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You _seriously_ think that?" he held the blond up and Roxas hooked his legs around Axel's waist.

Roxas combed Axel's hair and whispered, "Hmm—I don't know," he said in a singsong.

"You're freaking teasing me, Roxas."

Axel couldn't hold his growing impatient. Without asking for any permission, Axel closed the distance between their lips. This time though, Roxas received the kiss openly, also leaning in and pressing his lips on Axel's. The kiss started off needy and soon, Axel stuck his tongue out and poked at Roxas' closed lips, asking for permission to enter. Roxas eagerly parted his lips and let the tongue in. He greeted the tongue with his tongue and the tongue battle began. Axel mostly won the battle and he began groping and ravaging the inside of Roxas' mouth. They parted when they found out that they needed to breathe. Axel didn't stop though, he walked to the dining table and put Roxas down on said table. Dinner was served—and he travelled down from Roxas lips, kissing the blond's jaw, and down to his neck.

Roxas moaned and Axel smiled into his trail of kisses. That was the first time he heard the moan and it sounded like heaven to him. _God, I love Roxas so much!_ He shouted inwardly to himself. The blond tilted his head to give Axel better access. He loved the pleasure that Axel's giving him. He never thought that it would that enjoyable. If he'd known, he would have gotten rid of his illogical thoughts sooner—but that was a phobia though and he could do nothing. He gulped when Axel's hand was about to get inside his pant. He smiled deviously then and held Axel's travelling hands, stopping them completely.

Axel stopped with his ministrations and eyed his blond with confused expression. "Not now," Roxas spoke with a sweet smile that almost melted Axel.

"Well, when?" Axel swallowed and asked impatiently. His growing need was already shouting at him for release but for Roxas, he'd be patient.

Roxas sat up on the table with his legs hanging on the side. He cupped his lover's face and whispered silently, still a bit needy and breathless from their previous activity. "You remember when we met?"

Axel frowned and thought for a bit, wondering where the conversation will end up to. Of course he remembered it, he'd never forget—the day he met the special blond. "August thirteen, why?"

"Only a couple of days from now, right?"

"Yeah... that would mean twelve years of us meeting each other and becoming friends and two years of our on going relationship."

"Wow, I never thought you'd memorize it that well," Roxas grinned.

"What can I say, I've got it memorized."

"Great. Now, what do you say if we celebrate our two years with..."

"What?! No no! I'm already growing impatient, Rox!" Axel protested with a pout on his face.

Roxas giggled, feeling guilty all the while amused. "Well, I'll give it to you. I'll give my virginity to you on August thirteen. It's a promise. Won't that be special?"

Axel went silent for a while. He knew he couldn't win with that look on Roxas' face. He finally sighed and nodded. "It would be special, I guess. Then, that's one thing I've got to memorized. Alright, August thirteen. Got it memorized?" Axel grinned.

"Got it." Roxas pulled his lover down for another kiss.

"By the way, why do you believe that I'm bald anyway?" Axel asked, curious, hugging the blond that was sitting on the table, giving small kissed to the blond's neck which elicited small moans and pants from said blond.

"Well—" Roxas giggled, tickled. "Namine kept saying that you're obviously bald—since there's no way that anyone could have a hair like yours. I mean—Axel, your hair is like, bright red... I couldn't believe it the first time I met you too. So, Namine kept scaring me and I came to this conclusion that maybe she's right... And she advised that I'd better not touch your hair if I want out relationship to last... and you know that kissing and—umm, making love involves pulling hair..." Roxas trailed off.

"You're so cute, Roxas. I love you," the redhead purred and Roxas flushed deeply. "She's jealous." Axel mumbled, still licking Roxas' delicious neck.

Roxas moaned softly and replied, "Well, what's she jealous about?"

"You really need to ask?" Axel rested his forehead on Roxas' shoulder.

"Well, it's not like she likes me or anything. I and Namine had been best friends forever."

"Oh, and you think we're going to be BFF too, right?"

Roxas gaped. "You're not serious... Namine likes me?"

Axel laughed. "You're so innocent."

There was a long silence before Roxas spoke up. "Dinner?"

"Yeah." Axel stood straight, held Roxas, and put him down on the floor. "August thirteen?" he grinned, already looking forward to the day.

"Yup, _if_ you behave, Axie," Roxas teased, pressing his index finger on Axel's lips. "I love you—and your bright red hair."

"I love you too." Axel smiled softly.

And so, the couples had dinner happily that night. The awkwardness that was always haunting them for the past year disappeared just like that. Both were eager in the coming of August thirteen. They didn't know what will happen but they're sure that they will be happy. Problems will surely come around them but they're sure that there's no problem they couldn't handle. They had a steady relationship for two years and twelve years of friendship. They would never let anything separate them.

Demyx was having a fun night with Zexion. They had questioned each other about the recent events and had come to an understanding of what's happening between Axel and Roxas. They decided that they would phone and ask about the couple's relationship tomorrow while—Zexion continued with his lecture to Demyx about how Demyx should start growing up. The dirty blond never listened—he's too occupied to stare at Zexion's thin lips which he wanted to ravage so much and Zexion's small body which he would happily be on top of but not tonight since Zexion wanted to continue with his lecture.

--

On the other side of town, in a peaceful house, there sat a pale girl wearing white overalls. She was inside the bathroom with bright golden light. She smiled to herself in the mirror then proceeded to pull off her blond silky hair, leaving her head naked and bald. She took the comb and began combing her wig while thinking of ways to get Roxas away from Axel. She was well aware that Roxas was bald-phobic—if there's one and she's not about to let Roxas knew about her secrets. It's a girl secret.

And you guys had better remain silent too, kay?

--

For those who didn't know (I'm sure most don't :D) Kusabi is the big bad guy in Fatal Frame II. He had some shocking hair anyway. I was terrified when I encountered him in game and was touched to death by him causing the dreaded game over screen to show up in front of me. Now that I think about it, Kusabi's kinda funny. :D I have to admit, this started off pretty jumbled up, I'm sorry for that and I'm really thankful that you guys kept reading on and--see, I said it was simple. XD Got this idea while I was watching Rush Hour 3. :D

The last two paragraphs was a joke but it's part of the plot. Lol. You should know who I'm referring to anyway. And this is the end!! Whoo. I'm so hyper now. I hope you enjoyed it! and happy AkuRoku day! Keep your AkuRoku spirits up and I hope I brighten up your AkuRoku day. It's tomorrow. :D I'm obsessed over AkuRoku. Gyahaha. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Since I'm submitting without any proof reading, feel free to flame or critique or just a simple review will do. Thank you very much!!


End file.
